


Simple Physics

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: "Your hair is so long now"
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Masuda Takahisa
Kudos: 8





	Simple Physics

"Your hair is so long now," Massu casually comments in the dressing room as they get ready to leave after shooting their latest comment video. Shige chuckles, combing his fingers through the back ends of his hair and smiles sheepishly.

"I should go to the hairdresser again is what you want to say, huh"

"Not at all," Massu says firmly, dark voice pleasantly deeper and body closer than before, smoothly sliding up behind Shige, "if hair is long, you can pull on it."

Before Shige has time to realize what Massu means, Massu is already gone, leaving Shige blushing hard. 


End file.
